


Deep blue water (English translation)

by KartyanaNisya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Nudity, Ship or Friendship?, Swimming Pools, Thraro, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KartyanaNisya/pseuds/KartyanaNisya
Summary: Commodore Faro goes to the swimming pool one morning and meets there someone who she didn't expect to see there at all. Not just she sees some Chiss - she sees too much of that Chiss.
Relationships: Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 12





	Deep blue water (English translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/gifts).



> This is not my work - it belongs to “coffeeberry”. She has many wonderful stories online! You guys should check them out.I offered to translate it to English, so that more people can read it (without Google Translator). Enjoy!

Life on the star destroyer used to go in a strict order. There was a time of hard work and a time of recovery, a time of self-improvement and testing of my skills. In the daily cycle, this repetitive routine, very rarely any innovations or diversification were included, and this was usually only possible for senior officers of the Imperial Navy. Commodore Faro became convinced of the fact that this perfect harmony should not be spoiled in any way when he once introduced a significant change to the schedule of classes, namely: additional activities of the Chimaera crew.

Faro was an avid swimmer. She swam every day in the evenings and saw that sporadically one of her friends accompanied her on the next track.

Pure waste, in her opinion, would be allowing the only pool on Chimaera, originally reserved only for senior officers, to become unused and was only a tank of filtering and occasionally heated water. Hence, the commodore came out with his own initiative: making the pool available for junior officers, and after a long reflection also some technical staff and commanders of assault troops.

Soon, there was a problem associated with this minor, in Faro's opinion, modification, and it consisted in the fact that many swimming enthusiasts suddenly appeared and the pool began to get crowded in the late afternoon and evening hours, when the cast of the day shift, to which Faro most often she belonged, she tried to get tired before bedtime, and their alternatives, also wanting to use the pool, tried briskly to start their night shift. Faro gave them the idea of swimming before work, and decided to test it, going one beautiful morning to the pool, which at this time was closed, for obvious reasons.

The water in the tank was usually cleaned by machines during the night, and only then heated to a suitable temperature for people. Energy was saved in this way. As a rule, you would not take a bath earlier than after dinner, because the necessity of more frequent repetition of sanitary procedures would be associated with greater power consumption, which in situations that did not require such a solution, attempts were avoided at all costs. They were after all on a warship, not on an exclusive cruise yacht, where one could afford this type of extravaganza. In addition, they could need additional energy at any time to increase their shields, launch torpedoes or jump into the floodlight - and in that case it was impossible to overload the systems on the ship.

The pool was not a priority and you had to come to terms with it, find a sensible solution to the problem of "lack of free places", introduce earlier registration to the swimming pool even. Faro also considered the possibility of separating hours for individual groups, although it somehow contradicted the initial assumption of pool availability for most crews. In her opinion, it would look too much to restore the hierarchy: first the command, and later, with his permission and consent, of lower rank: officers and non-commissioned officers.

It was difficult to overcome some habits in imperial thinking, and one of them was to consolidate the hierarchy. The second was respect for a higher rank, regardless of the situation. Faro had no problem plunging into the same water as her commanders and lieutenants were subject to, but those, unfortunately, even after being out of duty, did not feel comfortable in the presence of a commodore ... dressed only in skimpy swimwear. Faro understood them a little, after all, she would also feel at least strange if she had the opportunity to watch the great Admiral Thrawn in the shorts themselves, or even worse: in the same shorts. As soon as the thought dawned on her, Karyn immediately tried to drive her away. Reflecting on how her commander might look without a uniform was at least inappropriate. This should not interest her at all.

It shouldn't, and yet she was interested in how many other issues related to Thrawn. The great admiral was a rather introverted person and highly valued his privacy. Although Faro never rebuked her when she asked him questions about their work, certainly if their conversation turned to more personal topics, he would not be willing to give her any answers, neither detailed nor even laconic.

This somehow made it difficult for Thrawn to get close, let alone offer him free time out of service. And if it happened that they would accidentally meet in the pool, Faro was almost certain that none of them would know how to behave in such an embarrassing, embarrassing situation. Fortunately, the great admiral, like a fire, avoided circumstances in which even the appearance of excessive, unregulated confidentiality could arise between him and his crew. Faro should, in fact, imitate him in this respect.

That's more or less she was guided when she went to the closed pool: good tone and understanding for her subordinates. If this meant that the commodore was to return to the old custom of overcoming successive lengths alone ... it's hard.

Anyway, these lengths Faro had to cover very quickly, because the water, still insufficiently heated, due to the low temperature did not allow inactive sitting in it, and the only effective way to warm up was continuous swimming, without a break, until it settled down forces.

Focused on the task she was assigned, it took her a moment to notice that the enclosed pool was not empty at all. Near the edge of the tank, in its very corner, near the ladder was the dry towel of this mysterious float, while in the meantime it was nowhere to be seen: he had to dive right now. Probably that is why he did not hear the sound of the sliding door and did not react in any way to her unexpected appearance ... because he probably did not drown? Anxiety about the life of this officer prompted the commodore to immediately jump into the pool.

A loud splash and a wave of swollen water caused the intended effect. The swimmer, fortunately, surfaced alone, and as soon as Karyn saw his head, she immediately regretted her hasty decision. Now she had no chance to back off cancer early and let Thrawn use the swimming pool in peace and loneliness.

The worst part was that although Faro did not break the rules in any way, she committed quite a bit of a tactlessness: Chiss clearly chose this time, because neither or any of his subordinates was swimming in the pool at this time, in other words: Thrawn wanted to avoid a situation like this .

However awkward Faro felt now, she tried not to let it show so as not to make matters worse. Reaching the ladder and leaving the pool immediately would certainly not be well received by its commander. Even if she had promised herself that she would not come to the swimming pool at this time, Karyn had to do her usual training today as if nothing had happened, under the watchful eye of her supervisor. Well, she couldn't ignore Thrawn completely, but she shouldn't see him as an obstacle to her plans. It was the only way she could make them both offended at each other after this incident. Behave in this unusual situation as normal as possible.

When Thrawn reached the opposite shore, Faro started toward him with a crawl. Escaping on adjacent tracks was probably the best solution in these circumstances. It would look a lot worse if they accidentally or intentionally started racing. Faro did not doubt her swimming skills, but Thrawn's impressive figure and muscles gave him some advantage if, of course, he was swimming professionally, not just recreationally.

The evenness of her movements allowed her to calm down and calm down, push aside all those thoughts that were not relevant at the moment. Karyn felt like a fish in the water here and gradually regained her confidence. It was nothing that neither she nor Thrawn were wearing uniforms; it's nothing that they didn't want to meet here at all. It was nothing that she had just discovered that the great admiral could swim, indeed, he even liked it. It was nothing that he could watch her as she flowed and judge her. It was nothing ... that he was waiting for her at the other side.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. Her hair, tightly bound and well pinned, fortunately it did not fall on her face, in turn Thrawn's short black hair, now completely wet, fairly evenly adhered to his shapely skull and only a few disobedient strands stood out a little "irregularly". Chiss's eyes glowed with their usual red and only his exposed wide blue torso made this situation almost unreal to Faro.

She smiled at Thrawn in her intentions kindly, and as a result probably in a way stupid and told him:

\- Good morning, sir.

The great admiral raised his eyebrows a little, but answered her equally politely:

\- Good morning, commodore.

Faro breathed again, swallowed and decided to continue the conversation in a similarly casual tone:

\- I usually swim in the evenings, but lately there has been a lot of movement here at this time, so today I decided for a change to swim in the morning.

His slight nod made her continue:

\- The water is quite cold, isn't it? I already feel goosebumps.

She rubbed her arms and then realized that maybe she shouldn't share it with Thrawn. The more so that she encouraged him to look more closely at her skin, which already showed signs of the cold she felt. Even worse, his gaze from her shoulders dropped a little lower, at the moment the top of her swimsuit not hidden by water.

Faro felt warm on her cheeks. Thrawn seemed to sense that it was inappropriate to stare at his substitute's neckline, for he quickly raised his head to look at her face, hot with blush of embarrassment.

It was a good time to return to swimming, but Karyn could not come up with the right incentive for it, which would not sound a bit frivolous in this situation - like "racing" - or offensive - like "who's last!"

She wanted to plunge into her neck, cover herself with water, which, however, would not necessarily be a good idea when Thrawn stood next to her. Breaking feet away from the breach that allowed them to safely stop at the shore meant swimming in a place with a head at the height of the nipples of the great admiral, which Karyn tried hard not to look at ... and it could have been even worse if she were more submerged if she opened eyes underwater, she would undoubtedly see no less muscular than his shoulders, Chissa's belly and find out what swimming trunks he wore! It seemed to her that her blush could not increase, and yet!

Thrawn cleared his throat, tearing her out of her thoughts.

"It's a question motivated by sheer curiosity," he said, "and without any overtones: is it typical for people to swim in underwear?"

It's good that she didn't go down to her neck, because then she would probably have swallowed chlorinated water! And it was close enough for her to choke on her own saliva!

"A women's swimsuit can be two-piece or one-piece," she said, "and more covering."

She tried to make a demonstrative gesture, but quickly realized that this was another of her latest ideas.

\- Men only wear the bottom - "what you should know well", she wanted to add, but she bit her tongue in time.

\- Really.

She wasn't sure if he added it ironically, if he teased her or if he didn't really understand the specifics of the swimsuits.

"This garment doesn't protect against the cold," Thrawn noted, "and doesn't help reduce friction." Only covers the genitals and for women: bust.

\- Yes. That's exactly what it's supposed to do, ”Faro agreed.

She felt as if she was having the strangest conversation in her imperial career with her commander.

\- The fabric is not very translucent? Asked Thrawn.

\- Is not. You see - she couldn't hold back then.

She bit her lip nervously.

Thrawn, without taking his eyes off her face, said:

\- I do not see. That's the problem. My eyes catch heat points first, places with a higher temperature, in this case - he swallowed and finished - these sheltered places. And your cheeks, naturally.

She touched her cheeks with cold hands to try to cool them.

\- How are the Chiss dealing with this problem? She asked him in a rather calm voice.

The great admiral hesitated before answering her:

"The Chiss wear clothing that you could call a" bathing suit "when they do some work in the water. Usually also the temperature of this water is very low, hence the need to maintain the natural body temperature and life functions of people staying in it, however - Thrawn tilted his head a bit - my species tolerates what people call cold and water like this quite well with the palm of the water, he took it a little and let it leak through his blue fingers - we, the Chiss, think it is bathing, warm and does not require a protective suit.

Karyn shook her head.

\- Wait a minute. Does this mean ... that you are bathing naked?

She did not want to pronounce the last word with indignation, but the disbelief that appeared in her voice was closer to "condemning" this habit than to ordinary, healthy or even unhealthy "curiosity."

If Thrawn was offended, he didn't let it show.

"There are separate bathing areas for children and adults, female and male," he explained. - Situations such that people of the opposite sex are in the water together do not really happen.

Then Faro fully realized that the great admiral stood next to her stark-naked.

"Sir," she said, "I can leave the pool immediately if you wish."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Or close your eyes if you want to go ashore now," she added.

He just looked at her for a moment, then replied slowly:

\- Yes ... I think I can finish my training a bit earlier and give up your swimming pool.

\- Thank you, sir.

She smiled sheepishly. Then she ostentatiously covered her eyes with her hands, like one of the three monkeys in the picture that the great admiral once showed her.

\- I do not look! She called out. - You can leave.

She heard a sound that might have been a muffled laugh, but she didn't dare to reveal her eyes to confirm her guess.

Later, there was a splash of water, and then the sound of footsteps on the steps of the ladder.

\- Commodore Faro? Thrawn said after a moment.

\- Yes, sir?

\- You can reveal your eyes.

He was standing on the shore, tied with a towel around his waist. She could see his shapely blue calves, fragment of thighs, and above ... belly without a gram of unnecessary fat and muscles ... belly, torso, arms and biceps. Faro felt her blushing again.

"Have a nice day, Commodore Faro," said the great admiral.

And then he added:

\- See you on the bridge.


End file.
